Traveling With Dwarves
by WolfRain001
Summary: This is the story of the Elf Denali and her adventures with the Company and a certain Dwarf. Kili/OC Hopefully this works out the way I saw it in my head and you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So...this is Denali's story! For those of you that read my Denali One shot stories...here it is! :D For those of you who are just joining our party, Welcome! :D I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! This may take a while to post chapters in because I'm not keeping a pillow...which is dangerous I know. But, please review and enjoy and follow and like and whatever else you can do on this site that's positive! Just a warning: I'm not very good at Middle Earth speak so it's probably going to slip into our time but I'm going to try my best :D

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. I will never be created enough to write such an amazing book or direct such an epic movie. Thank you.

* * *

~•~ Traveling with Dwarves ~•~

A cruel laughter followed by tortured screams and pleads were the only sounds in the dark cavern in the ground.

A few chuckles from passing orcs broke the silence in the corridors.

"Stop! Stop!"

The lingering orcs looked up with cruel expressions.

A sob was heard and all was silent.

"I'll find him! I'll do anything you want."

A laugh was heard and then, weak pleas.

"Good little Elf…bring me the head of Thorin Oakenshield."

~•~ ~•~

Naked feet ran through the soft grass covered with dew and joyous clear laughter from voices that glistened like bells were heard.

"Dea-Dea, wait for me!"

Laughter sounded again and the soft swish of hair flying through the wind.

"C'mon, Denali! If you can't keep up, what's the use of practicing!"

Two children ran through the forest, weaving through trees.

Their silver hair flowed gracefully behind them and their graceful moves and pointed ears indicated they were Elves; A boy and a girl, equally beautiful-as Elves tend to be.

"Dea!" The girl cried, quite smaller than the boy and her shorter legs made it difficult for her to keep up with him.

They boy laughed, his blue eyes focused ahead of him, "Last one back home has to kiss a Dwarf!" he called and laughed at the ridiculous notion.

"Ew, Dea!"

They raced back, never tripping and never loosing sight of each other.

They had almost gotten back when Dea, the boy, stopped.

"Denali!" he called, stopping her in her tracks.

She walked over to him, "What wrong, Dea?"

"Something's wrong. Look…"

Denali turned and frowned at the chaos going on in front of her.

Men were running around slaughtering Elves and locked in battle.

"Why are they killing them, Dea?" she asked calmly, as if she was just watching a weird dream instead of her kin being murdered.

"I don't know. Let's go ask."

They were about to step out of the thicket when they saw a familiar Elf.

"Mama!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

One of the armed men turned towards her, "The Dwarves in the hills claim that the Elves stole their stock of Mithril armor that was to be sent to our town to help against the attack of orcs. We have come to reclaim what would be our kin's."

"Have you seen any Mithril when you ravaged our homes?"

The men stopped and thought for a moment, "You are deceiving us. We know you have it."

Denali gasped when the men's swords were brought down upon her flesh and blood.

"Momma!" They both cried, running over as the men moved on.

Her green eyes fell upon her children, "My children…My darlings." she said, holding her arms out knowing that her end had come.

She pulled her children to her, hugging them one last time, tears running down her cheeks, "You must promise me you will look after each other."

They children both nodded, "I promise, Momma."

"That's my good little ones. Get yourselves to Rivendell….Lord Elrond will…take care of you."

She pressed a ring into the boys hands and smiled, "I love you both. From now until the very end."

Tears began to collect in the children's eyes," I love you too…from now until forever." Dea said, rubbing his nose with a sniff.

The mother smiled once more before taking her last breath, her heart beating no longer but her love for her children lasting on.

Tears finally fell from their eyes as they stood in the middle of the destruction, all alone expect for each other.

~•~

Elvish songs echoed around the valley as two young Elves walked wearily along, the smaller supporting the other-both cautiously looking around.

The songs continued, happier and even more ridiculous by every moment.

If you were listening carefully, you would have detected a bit of sullenness touching the songs.

The two made their way to the last homely house on the valley to find Lord Elrond.

When they reached it they were surround by Elves, not hostile-but curious.

They boy collapsed-his legs finally giving out on him.

The girl gently made him comfortable on the ground and turned her steely eyes on the Elves, "I am Denali, daughter of Silverbrooke…I have come to discuss matters with Lord Elrond."

A tall, elegant Elf came from the house, his kind blue eyes studying the two young ones.

"And what do you need to discuss with him?" he asked, walking down the steps to stand in front of her.

She said nothing but watched him carefully and after eyeing his delicate crown, she handed him her mother's ring and watched as his expression changed slightly.

"Please help Master and Mistress Silverbrooke inside, they are guests of the house of Elrond."

~•~


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter of this :) Sorry it took so long to come out. Tell me what you think! Please review :) Thanks!

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was a very respectable hobbit.

He lived in Bag End in a lovely little hobbit hole. He was looked up to and never did anything unexpected.

So, why-oh why!-had he agreed to go on this adventure!

It had started off well enough-songs, stories, laughter and sunny days.

But now, now!-It was rainy, gloomy, tiring and all together horrid.

If the weather wasn't enough-he was still adjusting to the company he traveled with.

Now, Dwarves are quite entertaining and enjoyable tot ravel with-if you're use to them.

The constant playful arguments were a bit much for the peaceful hobbit.

Even remember all their names was a challenge!

Let's see…Bifor, Bofur, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Ori, Balin, Dwalin…uh, Thorin…Oin, Gloin and…uh, oh drat. There are two more!

Anyway, the bets and laughter were okay but the rainy days had dampened all of their spirits.

Erebor be blast!

Bilbo missed his armchair and his garden.

He spent most days daydreaming about the Shire as he tried to keep up with the Company-he was still trying to get use to the pony as well.

This whole adventure was making him go back to thinking adventures to be nasty uncomfortable things.

The Took side of him was slowly withdrawing back into him as his Baggins side took over as the rain pounded on.

"Hold!"

While Bilbo had been lost in his daydreams, Thorin had seen something and stopped the Company.

"What is it, Thorin?" Gandalf asked, urging his horse forward.

"I'm not sure. I feel as if something is about that should not be." Thorin answered, his brown eyes scanning the woods around them.

"Yer just being paranoid." One of the dwarves said with a laugh after they had all scanned the forest around them; It may have been Bombur.

Thorin shook his head and they moved on-a bit more observant and on alert than before.

Now, Bilbo was an alert, cautious hobbit even if he wasn't an adventurer.

His keen hobbit eyes were probably the only pair of eyes, besides the wizards all knowing ones, that noticed the dull red fabric that vanished as quickly as his eyes had noticed it.

Thorin was right in the fact that someone was following them. Whether they meant harm or not he didn't know.

Bilbo shivered and pulled his borrowed cloak closer around him, trying to block out the cold and the unwelcome visitors.

He glanced around at the band of dwarves and sighed, maybe he should invest in a padlock for his house to keep unwelcome visitors out when he got home.

If he got home.

~•~

The traveling remained dull and generally peaceful.

Every once in a while, Bilbo would see a bit of silver and dull red and he knew someone-or something-was following them. Although he didn't know the significance of that at the time.

They had been traveling quite a while that day when Thorin decided they'd stop at a broken down building-it looked as though it'd been a home at some point.

"We camp here tonight."

The dwarves slid off their ponies and began to unpack.

"A farmer use to live here." Gandalf said as he walked through the remains of the old building.

"I think it best that we move on." he said, turning back to the dwarves.

Thorin shook his head, "No, we've come far enough today."

Bilbo glanced back and forth between the two arguing leaders.

Gandalf to move on and Thorin to stay.

Finally, Gandalf had had enough.

He left, mumbling about the stubbornness of dwarves.

"Is he-Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Bofur, who was leisurely unlading the food from a pony.

"Hard to say, that. He's a wizard. He goes where he wants."

Bilbo nodded nervously and glanced back to where the wizard and his steed had disappeared.

"Fili, Kili, watch the ponies." Thorin commanded and the two nodded and went off to keep watch.

"Get the fire going and get some food going."

The dwarves bustled to get everything ready and Bilbo did his best to stay out of the way.

He had a bad feeling when the wizard hadn't returned by nightfall.

~•~

"Here, be a good lad and take this out to the lads."

Bilbo nodded and took the two bowls Bofur handed him, whilst shooing Bombur away from the pot.

He carefully made his way away from the camp and to where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies.

He smiled when he made it over to them-only spilling a few drops!-but he frowned went he noticed the two brothers standing motionless staring at the ponies.

Bilbo walked over to them, careful to not spill anything in the bowls.

He walked up between them and stared from one to the other who stared straight in front of them silently.

"We had fifteen ponies…now there are only thirteen."

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili said, walking over to a rather large tree that had been pulled out by it's roots, by the look of it.

"Well, that is not good. Well, that is not good at all! Um, shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked, wandering after them-bowls still in his hands.

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him." Kili said, waving his hand dismissively.

"As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

"Well, uh…Looks like something…uh, big uprooted these trees." Bilbo said, motioning to the trees.

"That was our figure."

"Yes, something very big and possibly…quite dangerous."

"Hey, there's a light!" Fili whispered, leaning closer to the ground and pointing further ahead.

"C'mere!" he said, motioning his brother and the hobbit closer.

"Stay down." Kili whispered as they crouched closer, behind a fallen tree.

Several rough noises and laughter came from where the fire was and Bilbo glanced at the brothers nervously, "What is it?"

"Trolls." Kili said, staring at the fire intensely.

Both brothers took off to get closer, leaving a very confused Bilbo behind him.

He followed shortly after, leaving the bowls but turning back for them and running after them, soup in hand.

They snuck up just in time to see a troll carrying two more of their ponies-Myrtle and Mindy-to a makeshift pen.

"He's got Myrtle and Mindy!" Bilbo whispered, very much concerned for the ponies, "I think they're going to eat them. We have to do something!"

Both brothers turned and looked at him.

"Yes! You should!" Kili said, putting his arm around Bilbo and giving him a little push forward, "Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Bilbo said, wagging his finger at the darker haired brother.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." Kili reasoned and Fili jumped in in agreement.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili said, pushing him the rest of the way forward.

"Twice like a barn owl and once like a and once like a….fellows, are you sure this is a good-"

Bilbo turned around and there were no brothers to be seen.

They'd left him!

Well, nothing to do but to get this done!

"Mutton today, mutton yesterday and blimey if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow!"

"Quite your whining! These aren't sheep. These is West nags!"

"I don't like horse. Never have. Not enough fat on 'em."

The trolls argued as Bilbo began to sneak forward to save the ponies.

~•~

The Dwarves remaining at the campsite laughed and ate and told tales-unknowing of the danger the small hobbit was in. Or, the danger they-themselves-were in.

In the trees above, two eyes were watching them below-waiting for the perfect opportunity.

As they moved around below, an arrow was silently pulled out of the quiver and laced into the bow-the tip of the arrow glinting softly in the moonlight.

The bow was drawn taught slowly-to avoid drawing attention-not like the dwarves were playing much attention anyway.

The archer took aim and the bow settled as if frozen in time-waiting to be released.

~•~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry this is so short and all.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Hobbit.

* * *

_Recap:_

_~•~_

_The Dwarves remaining at the campsite laughed and ate and told tales-unknowing of the danger the small hobbit was in. Or, the danger they-themselves-were in._

_In the trees above, two eyes were watching them below-waiting for the perfect opportunity._

_As they moved around below, an arrow was silently pulled out of the quiver and laced into the bow-the tip of the arrow glinting softly in the moonlight._

_The bow was drawn taught slowly-to avoid drawing attention-not like the dwarves were playing much attention anyway._

_The archer took aim and the bow settled as if frozen in time-waiting to be released._

_~•~_

"Uncle! Uncle! Quick there's a problem!"

The archer relaxed slightly-knowing their chance had passed.

The dwarves crowded around the dwarf that had ruined the archers shot as another burst out of the buses.

"Take a breath there, lad!"

"Kili, what has happened?"

"Trolls!" Fili yelled, his brother still trying to catch his breath.

"Bilbo." Kili said before racing off again-leaving his brother to face Thorin's wrath.

~•~

'How had I gotten into this mess?'

Those were the thoughts of a hobbit, crouching behind a troll, trying to steal said trolls knife.

He hadn't asked for this but here he was, holding his breath-his heart pounding.

The troll got up and Bilbo tried to make himself smaller.

The troll scratched itself and sat back down.

Bilbo made a face and went for the knife again. He couldn't believe what he was doing!

Suddenly, he was flying through the air and the next thing he knew he was looking up at one of the trolls, covered in snot-Most disagreeable.

The troll stared at him in shock for a few seconds before, "Oi! Look at what jest came outta me nose! It's got legs an everythin'!"

The other trolls gathered around, staring at Bilbo curiously.

"What is it?"

"I don' like the way it's squirmin'."

The troll holding Bilbo dropped him and Bilbo sprang to his feet at a flying sprint, well as fast as his short legs would carry him.

"Quick! Catch 'im! We can cook 'im!"

A troll rounded the corner where Bilbo was running and poked him with the ladle it was holding.

"He wouldn't make more'an a mouthful!"

"What is it?"

"Eh, what are ye?" asked Bert, picking poor Bilbo up and holding him upside down by his legs.

"I'ma bur-a hobbit!" Bilbo's eyes went wide, how on middle earth had he ever gotten caught up in this mess?

'Well, are there any more of Yer lil' fellas hiding around where ye shouldn't?" William asked, brandishing his ladle.

"Nope." Bilbo gasped out, careful to keep the rest of the company out of harms way, praying Fili and Kili were going to save him.

But for the life of him! He couldn't remember what kind of owls to hoot like!

"He's lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire! Make 'im squeal!"

Suddenly, Kili ran out from the shadows, his sword blazing as he began to hack away at the nearest troll.

The troll squealed like a pig and began to hop around, causing confusion for the two other trolls.

"Drop him!"

"You what?" William asked, holding Bilbo, though he was forgotten for the moment.

"I said," Kili began, twirling his sword, "Drop him."

William let out a snort and threw Bilbo, making Kili drop his sword to catch the poor little hobbit.

As soon as they hit the ground, twelve other irritated dwarves burst from the thicket, yelling their Dwarvish battle cries.

The trolls were overwhelmed by the chaos, turn and there was a Dwarf stabbing you with a steel sword, and on your left there was another bashing your foot in with an iron axe. Everywhere they turned there was Dwarven rage pummeling them.

Bilbo crawled through the chaos to free the horses, grabbing the knife he had tried to grab before, sawing the rope around them off as Dwarves flew through the air in a beautiful display of Dwarven bravery and fighting skills.

The horses ran away, drawing attention to poor Bilbo. Poor, poor little hobbit.

Thorin turned and froze, causing the rest of the company to follow after him.

His blue eyes were focused on two of the trolls, holding a little terrified Hobbit between them, a large hand on each limb.

"Bilbo!" Kili and Fili cried, getting ready to rush in and save the poor Hobbit but were halted by a hand on their shoulder from the other Dwarves.

"Lay down yer arms. Or we'll rip his off!"

Thorin observed the hobbit closely and Bilbo's eyes widened, hoping that the leader of their company was fond enough of him to not let him ripped into shreds.

'I should have stayed home in hobbit hole.' Bilbo thought, with a miserable sigh as Thorin dropped his sword.

Kili glanced between Thorin and Bilbo, giving a disgusted look before dropping his own sword as well, followed by all the Dwarves; Ori threw his slingshot down with a venomous glare-which wasn't really that terrifying-at the trolls.

~•~

The archer from earlier flew through the trees, cursing at the Dwarves for going off and fighting useless battles.

The archer finally came up to the Trolls campsite and a small satisfied smirk appeared on their lips at the sight that its steel blue eyes fell on.

Half of the Dwarves were stripped of their armor and weapons, tied to a spit over a roaring fire, cursing the Trolls and their makers. Although, their insults were quite impressive, they seemed to have no effect on the trolls, which were debating on the right way too cook them; Whether to skin them, eat them raw, or to squash them into jelly.

The other Dwarves were all in a pile, tied up in sacks and dumped unceremoniously on the ground with the hobbit, all arguing about how the trolls should go back to their hole in the ground or turn to dust.

Suddenly, the little hobbit jumped up, "You can't cook them like that!"

Well, that drew the trolls attention quite quickly.

"What would you know of cooking Dwarf?" one turning the spit asked with a snort.

The other in charge of the spit chortled but one leaned into the little hobbit, "Wait, let the lil flurgaburburhobbit talk."

"Ah, thanks." Bilbo said nervously with a smile, "The, uh, secret to cooking Dwarf…is um…"

"Yes…Come on!"

The little hobbit seemed to be struggling to get his words together.

"uh…"

"Tell us the secret."

"Yes, yes! I'm telling you the secret!" He stressed, looking around nervously, "The secret is…to…" he looked at the Dwarves nervously, "To skin them first!"

"What?! No!"

"I'll remember that!" Dwalin yelled from the spit, pointing at him as all the other Dwarves began to yell at the poor little hobbit.

"Tom, get me filleting knife."

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on! They taste jest fine!"

"He's right!" the other said, walking over to the pile of Dwarves.

The archer was studying the lot closely and noticed a flash of hope in the Hobbit's eyes and glanced over, just in time, to see the wizard traveling with their company sneaking by a bush, the first light of dawn brushing through them.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf!" the troll continued, and it picked up the fattest of the Dwarves-Bombur, of course-and held it above his mouth, about to make the Company go from thirteen Dwarves and one Hobbit down to merely twelve Dwarves.

"Nice and crunchy!"

"Wait! N-Not that one! He's infected!" Bilbo sputtered out, giving a desperate little hop in his sack.

"Huh?" Gasped the troll, turning to look at the little hobbit.

"You what?" another asked, his eyes wide as he glanced from the hobbit to the 'infected' dwarf and back.

"He's got worms in his….tubes?"

Mister Bilbo seemed less than certain of the worms in Bombur's tubes, but the troll dropped the fat Dwarf like one would drop a hot pan after picking it up with your bare hand.

"Ugh!" All the Dwarves that he had just been dropped on let out a grunt of pain. After all, having that much weight dropped suddenly on you can't be pleasant.

"In fact, they all have them. It's a tragedy really. They're all infested with parasites! It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it; I really wouldn't."

The trolls all gave the Dwarves a once over, looking completely repulsed.

"Wait, what did he say? That we have parasites?" Oin asked, quite lost without his ear trumpet.

"We don't have parasites!" Kili squeaked out, quite infuriated at being accused of such.

Bilbo let out an exasperated sigh and Thorin gave a quick kick to his nephews shoulder, jostling all the other Dwarves into silence.

"I've…got parasites as big as me arm…" Oin said hesitantly, after a stern glare from Thorin.

"I've got the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili cried out as all the other Dwarves picked up the plea.

"We're riddled!"

"Yes, riddled!" A few from the spit cried out.

"What?!" Ori, poor little Ori, cried out-not quite understanding why everyone was going on about it.

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?" Tom asked, walking closer to Bilbo.

"Well…" Bilbo began but was cut short by Tom poking his large finger into him.

"You think I don't know what you're up to. This lil' ferret! He's taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?!" Bilbo protested with a look of indignation.

"The dawn will take you all!"

Gandalf walked up to the top of a boulder above the trolls, staff in hand-looking quite powerful and mysterious.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?"

Gandalf lifted his staff and brought it straight down upon the boulder, splitting it in half and allowing the sunrise to spill from it.

The Trolls began to turn back into stone, giving silent screams as the dawn overtook them until they were nothing but a memory, remembered only by the statues left behind.

The dwarves and the hobbit all glanced at the wizard, the trolls and each other for a good while before the dwarves let out a great guffaw of laughter.

The archer glared down at their merriment and retreated further into the trees.

It could wait, there was no need to get the wizard involved in their quarrel.

As the Dwarves began to re-arm and discuss their next moves, the archer waited and watched them like a hawk.

Waiting for the next opportunity to make a strike.

~•~

* * *

There ya go :) If you enjoyed, please review! The only reason I got this chapter up was because of **DwarvenWarrior**. Reviews inspire me and remind me that hey, I was working on this story and I had a plan for it! So, If you like it please, please, please review! Thanks guys :)


End file.
